Angel and Phoenix
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: Harry accidentally uncovers a secret while serving detention. Could this change history as they know it? This is their last year, after the Battle.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: this will be a Yaoi and eventual MPREG. I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Prologue: Hidden Secrets

Harry James Potter may have handed Voldemort his ass to him, got away with blowing up his Aunt Marge and sneaking around school but he couldn't get away from detention. This time, it was for turning Zachariah Smith's hair purple and putting him in a skimpy bikini in the Great Hall, all because Smith pissed him off. It was a hoot for most people but McGonagall got on him and after lashing at him, she sent him with a detention with Filch for a month. He was to clean the Trophy Room. He had to do it by hand of course, no magic and he was suspended from Qudditch too. With a sigh he went through a far most box in the corner and blew a bang out of his face before opening it. He sighed sadly as he found a trophy for his mother for Exceptional Charms, and more pictures of the group. He even snickered at the pictures of a younger Snape, he was always scowling unless it was near his mother, that's when he saw an actual smile. He shook his head in amusement, the man actually loved his mother. He saw more pictures of his mother and Snape brewing together. Then he saw an unfamiliar trophy: Exceptional Singing Voice. Harry blinked. He did remember that the school did have a choir but he didn't think about singing. He was more into how to stay alive cause a crazy snake dude tried to kill him for seven years. He polished the trophy and eyes widened and bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing hard. The receipant of the trophy: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!

Wow, Mr. Malfoy can sing?! Who saw that coming, I sure didn't! He put the trophy down and searched through the box more. Then after five minutes of searching, he found a picture of a beautiful silver blond haired male in the music room, playing...was that a harp? He couldn't believe it. He remembered how Draco's father was and the boy in the picture was a completely different Lucius! Harry studied the picture more and became even more puzzled. The Lucius in the picture looked gentle and a little sad. He looked easy to talk to. What made him be such an asshole? He shrank the picture and pocketed it, promising to show it to Draco later. He and the blonde came to a truce after the battle and even partnered up in almost every subject with no problems. Despite what people thought, Harry preferred men over women. Also, he had an attraction to the older Malfoy. It started with hate, just like with Draco, but in all honesty, he didn't really know the man personally. He just knew the general stuff, the public face. And boy was it ugly. The man himself was beautiful. He thought of the picture and decided to find out what made the man turn.

"Harry," A voice from the door said, causing the ravenette to look up and see Draco looking at him in concern. "You do realize the detention is over don't you?"

"Oh hey Drake, for how long?"

"Half an hour ago and I've been standing here for five minutes. Hey, you left one..." Draco picked up the almost forgotten trophy and blinked when he read it. "Hey, my father can sing?"

"You didn't know that either?"

"No, I had no idea. What else is there?"

"I dunno, let's see." Harry said, going for the box again. Together he and Draco went through the box and their eyes widened when they found another picture of the younger Lucius but he wasn't alone...

"Harry? What are you doing with my father?"

"Wha?" Harry said looking up from the box and looking at the picture. It was him, or a boy that looked like him, and Lucius kissing! "Hey, that can be my dad you know!"

"Oh bullshit, he doesn't have the DAMNED scar!" Draco said, pointing to the picture Harry's forehead. There was a lightening bolt scar! Harry blinked. What the hell? He was about to say something when a letter fell out. The young men looked at each other then Draco carefully picked it up and opened it.

"What? It's blank." Draco said puzzled. Harry blinked and took the parchment and in his hands, the letter revealed itself.

Phoenix,

As I sit and pen this, I try my best not to cry. It's been a month since we've been torn apart. I pray that one day, we will be reunited. You've brought out the best in me, showed me a love that's more precious than any treasure and my heart, will be forever yours. I miss and love you so much. Please, find your way home to me, I wait for you, may it be weeks, months or years. I love you.

Yours Always,

Angel

"Wow, these two were really in love." Harry said as he closed the letter and pocketed it. Draco crossed his arms and thought.

"You and my father...that's impossible."

"I doubt it's me!"

"Harry, first the scar and now a revealed letter...I think we'd better check this out." Harry was about to say something when McGonagall came in.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing up here? Detention is over for today..."

"Headmistress, we need to speak to Mr. Malfoy." Harry said. Draco nodded, hiding the picture of the two lovers. The Headmistress blinked but shook her head.

"I don't know what you gentlemen have in mind but maybe it's for the best that some mysteries are best to remain unknown." With that she left the two alone.

"Should we listen?" Draco asked. "Maybe she's right...uh oh, Harry, what are you thinking?" He saw Harry's smirk and he knew then and there that the ravenette wasn't going to listen. He couldn't blame him, Draco was also intrigued. In the picture, his father looked so happy. What changed?

"Draco, we're going to crack this case." Harry said, determination set in his face. Draco was excited and terrified. He was in for an adventure with Harry and yet, he was going to poke around in his father's business...dangerous grounds to tread. But he was curious too.

"Fine when do want to meet up and do this?"

"I'll see what else I can find here, I have detention in the Trophy Room for a month because of what I did to Smith."

"That was you?!" Draco gapped. "That was genius!"

"Thanks but I got caught." He pouted and Draco clapped him on the shoulder.

"It was unfortunate but I'm sure next time you wouldn't be. I'll owl you if I find anything before our next meeting. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Draco."

What secrets will the boys uncover? Stay tuned to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Dumbledore bashing and cross dressing warning!**

Chapter 2: Secrets and Secrets Oh My!

The next morning, Draco woke up and immediately got up and got dressed. He was more intrigued than he let on. He couldn't believe what they found. He gathered up the picture and put it away in his bag and shouldered it, making his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He thought about what he and Harry found and there were so many questions. He decided to owl his father about this.

After the war, the elder and his wife divorced, she moved on with a new lover and his father threw himself into his work in rebuilding the school and the order of the Wizarding World. Draco had no problem with his father being gay or Harry either but how did they meet up when his father was _young?_ He was about to brood when a throat cleared. He looked up to see his godfather regarding him with a calm stare from a frame.

"Draco, what is on your mind? You look like you have a mass of questions."

"Uncle Sev, Harry and I found a couple of pictures and a letter which only Harry was able to read. This is one of the pictures." He showed him the picture he carried with him and the Potions Master's eyes widened.

"I remember that picture. It was at our second Hogsmeade weekend in our sixth year..."

"Uncle Sev, we're in our seventh year and in this picture, Harry looks..."

"Like he's also in his sixth year. But the question is how, because he was with his friends for the majority of his sixth year...oh no, he was also with Dumbledore...that old coot!" Draco blinked as he saw his godfather paced back and fourth in his frame. He stopped after a few minutes.

"Draco, go to class, I need to speak with Minerva." Draco nodded and rushed to class, slipping into the seat next to Harry's, much to Ron's disgust before sitting next to Hermoine.

"Oh hey Draco, what's up?" The ravenette whispered. Draco smirked and leaned in closer.

"Uncle Sev knows something. He knew exactly when the picture of you and father was taken, and where. He saidd he needed to speak to the Headmistress and he called Dumbledore an old coot. Harry, something is so not right!"

"I'm with you on that!" Harry said, his anger evident in his emerald eyes. Desspite himself, Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder and looked at him, silently asking the ravenette to calm down and that this was not the time nor the place to blow up. Blessedly, Harry calmed down. Everyone was shocked at how they interacted.

Half way through the class, the Headmistress came in and asked for Harry and Draco who stood up at the same time and grabbed their things. They fell in step behind the Headmistress and took a seat as soon as they walked into her office. Severus was in his frame and Dumbledore was asleep in his. The Headmistress put spells on Dumbledore's portrait so he wouldn't hear anything or see anything before turning to the two young men.

"You two gentlemen just don't know when to quit." She began as she walked to a shelf and brought down a thick folder. "But then again, you have every right to inquire but I warn you, you may not like what you'll find out." Draco blinked as she passed the folder to _Harry._ The ravenette's brow creased as he weighed the folder for a moment before opening it. Inside were more pictures of himself and Lucius together. One was with them at a Halloween Ball, in where Harry was dressed as a dashing count and Lucius was dressed as a countess. They cut quite a figure and Draco had to admit his father looked _gorgeous. _In the other, it was a pre graduation picture. But something was off. In this picture, Draco could see a _slight_ baby bump on his father! But Harry was nowhere to be seen, and Draco saw the tear stains on his father's face...

"Headmistress, what's the meaning of this?" Harry asked, his voice colored with rage. Silently, the Headmistress handed him a sealed letter and a birth certificate. Harry opened the letter first.

_Phoenix, _

_If you're reading this, you're probably sitting down in the Headmistress' office and have a load of questions. First let me explain, yes we were together but we were discovered by Dumbledore. He threatened our baby's life if we didn't cease our relationship. You were furious but before you could do anything he knocked you out and sent you back to your time. He immediately had my arranged marriage to Narcissa evoked and as soon as we graduated, we were wed. I gave birth to our son on June 30, 1981. Why so late, simple, a spell was placed on me by the old fool. A new form of stasis spell. I named him Draco, in honor of your love of dragons and your favorite constellion, as well as your Animagus form. I miss and love you so much. Our son is all I have now until you return to us. _

_If Draco is with you as you read this, please tell him I'm sorry that I've turned his world upside down. I'm sure he's in shock by now to discover that the one he's called Father for so long is in fact his 'mother'. You are his Father, Phoenix and I know you will do anything to protect our son while I am unable to because of Voldemort's influence. When he's gone, we will be reunited I hope. I love you both so much and I hope you both can forgive me one day._

_With All my Love,_

_Angel_

Draco sat stunned while his sire was silently fuming, his magic crackling dangerously. With a shaky hand he re folded the letter and turned to the certificate and opened it.

**_Name: Draconis Lucius Malfoy-Slytherin_**

**_Birthdate: June 30, 1981 12:00 am (Midnight)_**

**_Mother: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy-Slytherin_**

**_Father: Harrison James Potter-Black-Slytherin_**

At this revelation. Harry stood up and glared at the portrait of Dumbledore, enraged.

"Headmistress, wake him up please. I have a few words." McGonagall gulped but complied. Dumbledore started as he was woken up. He did not look pleased but he paled as he saw Harry.

"Harry, my boy..."

"Save it Dumblefuck I have a bone to pick with you!" Harry heard his son snicker at the 'Dumblefuck' crack but said nothing else, or his sire would hex him. _I don't want that..._Draco thought with a shudder. _He's scary!_ "How dare you take my family from me _again_!"

"My boy it was for the greater good..."

"Oh save it and shove it up your wrinkly hairy ass." Harry snarled. Again Draco had to laugh. _Who would have thought Father would have such a mouth...Father...I just called Harry my...well, that's what he is after all. _He turned and listened. "What else are you hiding you manipulative old prune? And don't lie to me!"

"Your parents were pure, both of them and you are a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself, on your mother's side, Pervell on your father's. Draco is indeed your son and Lucius is indeed his mother."

"How did I get there in the first place?"

"I sent you there to retrieve the Gaunt ring from Riddle's room. You retrieved it but you also fell in love with Lucius and he with you, missing your window to return. I went after you, found you two together and separated you. By that time, Lucius was already a month along. So I threatened the life of your unborn child in exchange for you to return. You were about to kill me so I knocked you out and Oblivated you until you would discover everything. As for Lucius' pregnancy, I placed him under a stasis, which would prolong it, until I deemed it fit. Lucius was to keep his silence but he disobeyed it seems."

"Well you can't do a thing to hurt my family ever again. I'll make sure of that." He looked at the Headmistress. "Is this his only Portrait?"

"Yes but he's all over the place because of the cards and all, he's famous in his own right..."

"Not when I'm through with him." Harry hissed. "Draco,"

"Yes...Father,"

"Write your Mother, tell him we're going on a little crusade for revenge. Also, write to the Daily Prophet, I will grant them an exclusive, public interview." Draco smirked. He _loved _his Father's thinking. It was so _Slytherin!_

"Yes Father." Draco said, excusing himself to do as he was asked. Dumbledore gulped as he was met with an angered emerald gaze but the eyes were no longer...human. He also noticed that Harry's hands became claws and _black_.

"You've messed with me and mine for the last time. Your manipulations end _here and now."_ Without further ado, Harry slashed his portrait to ribbons and blew fire! He didn't stop until the portrait was smoldering ashes. Severus' portrait blinked when Harry was done and gulped.

"Remind me _not_ to cross you again. I don't want to be next to get fried." Harry smirked and regarded the snarky man.

"Don't fuck with my life and you won't be." He said with finality. "I apologize Headmistress."

"No worries Mr. Potter, what happens now?"

"I have a funny feeling that I'm not _complete_. With your premission, I think going to Gringotts would be beneficial." She nodded and gave him premission, in where Draco was also allowed to go. The younger blond came back and Harry stood up. "Right on time little dragon, let's go. I'll explain on the way."

"We're allowed to leave Hogwarts?"

"Just for today little dragon." Harry said. "Ready?" Draco nodded and as soon as they were able to, they Apperated to Gringotts.

"Ugh, I hate Apperation and Floo. I'll never get used to it." Harry groaned. Draco nodded and groaned when he also felt nauseous.

"Ah damn..." He bemoaned. Harry steadied his son and led the way into the bank. The goblins looked up and Ragnok met up with them.

"Lord Slytherin, young one." Ragnok bowed to them and looked at the 'elder'. "Sir, you need to come with us, you need to be healed, you have numerous blocks on you. Young one, get your Mother, he'll be able to calm your Father down while he undergoes the healing. As comfort you as well, for there's a block on you too. Not as many as your Father but they're there." Both of them looked at each other then nodded. Harry broke eye contact and followed the Healer who was a High Elf.

"Lord Slytherin, follow me." The Healer bid. Harry walked with him into a room and saw his robes changed into those for a cleansing ritual. The Healer bid the wizard to enter a cleansing circle and as soon as he did, he let out a blood curdling scream that rang out throughout the bank and his magic grew. It gathered in swirls of black, emerald green and silverish white. Two slashes appeared on his back and he screamed again, his magic shaking the very foundation of the bank. Draco yelped as he became unbalanced. Lucius entered the bank running. He stopped when he saw Draco. Draco stood in front of Lucius and both looked at each other before the younger smiled and hugged the elder.

"Mother," The younger whispered, causing the elder to sob softly and hold his baby. They held each other, both sharing a teary reunion until they heard Harry's scream and felt another wave of magic mixed with his anger, pain and longing for his family. Lucius snapped into action and pulled Draco toward the scream and mayhem. They gasped as soon as they entered the room. The Healer was struggling to keep the enraged Lord's magic under control. Harry was a maelstrom of fury. The man was now standing at 6'9", was powerfully built, still tanned but his hair, was midnight black, the front streaked with silverish white and tipped with emerald green and flowing to mid back. The Healer looked at the two and grit his teeth.

"One of you do something! He's almost beyond my control! He's too wild and pissed! I can't heal him if he's not calm!" Draco was about to go but his mother stopped him and walked to the raging man. He wasn't afraid in the least. The raging wizard opened his eyes and Lucius gasped. They were dragon-like but the colors were emerald, black and silver. They were a sight. The blond faced him and did the only logical thing: He looked up and placed is lips over the other man's, kissing him. Almost instantly, the storm died down and Harry calmed, responding to the kiss hungrily, pulling the blond closer, wrapping his newly formed wings around them. The kiss only broke as soon as Harry fell asleep, his wings unfurling and laxing. Lucius stroked his beloved's hair.

"I'm here Phoenix. I'll always be here."

**_Hey, you know Harry has to break loose. More to come!_**


End file.
